1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to household refrigerators and, more particularly, to a means for separating the freezer and fresh food portions of a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional household refrigerators are divided into freezer and fresh food compartments or portions by a solid partition. The partition is generally formed of insulating material.
In a refrigerator which includes such a solid insulated partition, the compartments can appear to be unduly narrow and deep. This is particularly true for a side-by-side model in which the freezer and fresh food compartment each extend substantially from the top to the bottom of the refrigerator and are located side by side. The partition additionally complicates the interior lighting of the refrigerator since separate lamps must be provided for each compartment. Further, construction of the insulating partition involves labor and equipment.
It is therefore desirable to provide a means for maintaining the freezer and fresh food portions of the refrigerator at different temperatures while eliminating the solid insulating partition between the two compartments or portions.